Mermaid Melody Love Shine Star Shine!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: This is all new Mermaid Melody! Arylin, Fuchiasa Pearl Voice, is a new mermaid princess with dreams of being together with Cave, a boy she has a crush on! But now she has to find the other 7 mermaid princesses, yes! There are 8! All OC's


Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, I only own this story, so please, read and review, HAI!

Blue -Niagra: Well, this is my latest story, it's about my sister and I, and our friends, getting stuck in the world of Mermaid Melody! I think girls may enjoy, all the original songs are in this, and please, read and review, HAI!?

Alchemisst: Arylin chan... Do I have to be in it? Am I Turqouise pearl voice?

Blue -Niagra: HAI! You are, you are! And I am Fuchiasa pearl voice! You love it, I am sure! Okies, on we go!

Alchemist: In this story, they are a little different, when they get their ultimate transformations, they have wings, different wings. Someone has angel wings, another has swan wings and someone else has... (Blue -Niagra clamps hand over mouth.)

Blue -Niagra: Ehehehehe... NO spoilers or you die! (hissing in Alchemists ear) Okies, let's just start the story!

Chapter One: FuchiasaPeaaaaaarl Voice!

I sat on the rock, staring out at the big blue sea in all it's wonder, the sun reflecting on the calm waters, making it look like it was a rainbow with the sun and the sea, together at last. I sigh as the wind blows through my hair and on my face, then I look at who is by my side, and I smile.

My best and loyal friend, Bunny, he is a cute little raven who visits me when I am on the land, he is asleep now, then there is my guidence, who is called Shoal, he is a Seahorse who can turn into a human, so he is with me now. I see he is sleeping, too. It must be so peaceful in their dreams.

I then take out a flute from my shell pouch and I bring it to my lips and I start to play a soft tune on it, the song of Legend Of Mermaid, i may be a mermaid, but I sing and play my flute in this harmouness tune. I love the song, and so does everyone else. I wonder if Humans would love it like us Mer do?

I then take the flute away from my lips, closing my eyes and opening my mouth to sing.

"_Nanairo no, Kaze ni fukarete...  
Tooi, misaki wo mezashitete.  
Yoake mae, Kikoeta MERODII!"_

"Arylin, you're singing again, but there isn't anyone here." Bunny says sleepily as I smile and sigh, breathing in the human air as I stare out at the sea, then at my dear friend and I smile, he makes me so happy whenever I am down, he always makes me happy.

"The sea is listening. Sorry for awakening you, dear Bunny-senpai. I only wished to sing so the tides could listen, and I played my flute aswell! I love my instrument and singing!" I say happily as Shoal wakes up and stares at me like Bunny, and I laugh then look out at the sea, I know it is dawn time, for the sun is rising, then Bunny speaks.

"You are so formal, Arylin-san. No wonder you are well liked out of most mermaids in your world, that's what Shoal-Sama told me, right, Shoal-Sama?" Bunny asks Shoal who nods and I smile, raising my shoulders as my fuchiasa pink tail dips in and out of the water. I smile as the wind blows through my sandy blonde hair. My green eyes are sparkeling.

"Everyone is liked in any world, one way or another my dear Bunny-Senpai, no matter how mean someone is, I believe they are also well liked by their loved ones. Anyway, it is quite early in the morn, I must say, so let us go and leave you to return to your nest, Bunny-Senpai. I must return to the sea now, mother will surely be worried for me." I say as I say goodbye, and I hold onto Shoal as I jump into the sea and swim down into the deep, the warm water making my body feel safe and my tail beats against the strong currents. I then return to my own world.

I look around the other merfolk swimming around, and I satre at them as they look at me, smiling and waving as I smile and wave back, then I look over at the palace, and I see the princess, Princess A;chemist in her shell garden, reading one of the rare books we have. She is so pretty, her long black hair and black eyes and her Turqouise tail. I wish I was as pretty as her.

Mama says that all mermaid princesses are destined to be super heroes to evil underwater creatures who want to kill all mermaids of any kind. I sigh as I stare at her, then I swim away as Shoal tugs at my hair, telling me to go because I know Mama will worry so for me. She always worries for me, but she never worries for my other sister and younger brother, Coral and Phaero. My siblins. Why is it only I she worries for so?

I swim back to the cave I live in and Ii see mama waiting for me, and she waves, swimming towards me as Phaero follows her like a chick from the human world. I stare at her as she smiles and wraps her arms around me while Shoal swims towards the cave and I sigh, here she goes again, she'll hug me then pester me about the human world. She is always like that.

What is so frightening about the Human world?

"Arylin... Arylin, why did you go up there yet again? You know how I feel about that human world!" she suddenly says, her voice raising as I stare at her, then pass her, ignoring what she says. I barely have time for this, I just want to rest. She follows me and folds her arms as I go to my room and rest in my shell, what is wrong with the human world? It will never hurt me, it will never hurt anyone...

After my rest earlier today, I did return to the world above the sea, because I love it so much, now I am sitting on a rock nearby a beach and I am staring at the people passing by, laughing and talking. I wish I had legs like them, it would seem so simple. I smile, no one notices me because I am hidden. I just sit and watch, a smile on my face. Shoal and Bunny are not accompanying me now, I slipped without Shoal knowning, and Bunny will be resting in his nest today, for it is afternoon.

I sit here, and watch with amusement, I love the way the humans run, how they act with each other, I watch them in amusement, my smile still on my face as the sun glows over my skin. Then one human catches my eye as I stare at him, he and his human friends are running into the sea with these planks of wood in their arms as I stare at him.

He has sandy blonde hair and deep gray eyes. He is so handsome, I can not take my eyes off him. I stare as he and his friends laugh, and I stay hidden. He then starts to swim thew driftwood as I watch, he has such talent. I stare at him, then he suddenly looks over at me, and starts to stare as a wave comes, and I blush, hiding behind the rock as he starts to swim towards me, saying something to his human friends before swimming towards me as they swim on, while I shyly edge behind the rock even more.

"Hey! Girl! Why are you there, hey, girl..." he says as he swims towards me and I stare at him, a hand covering my mouth as my eyes shine, and he stares at me. Then he looks at my tail, and gasps as Ii turn around, ready to leave. He mst think I am some sort of a freak, now.

But before I leave, he grabs my hand and I turn to stare at him as he looks at me,t hen gives me a beautiful smile.

"Hey, don't swim away, I need to know your name, I'm Cave, by the way, I never knew Mermaids exsisted, now." he says as I stare at him and I turn even pinker, like my tail. He smiles as I look down, and he sits on the rock with me, next to me, his hand over mine as I stare at him and my hair flutters over my face as I stare at him, then smile a little faintly.

"I-I'm Arylin. And Mermaids normally don't come up to the air, but me. I am different from others... Er..." I start, and he just stares at me as I sigh, then the wind starts to howl more vicously, and the tides start to cry in anger as I stare out at the sea and gasp. Humans can not hear the anger in the sea's voice, only us Mer can and the sea dwellers. A storm is brewing, and Cave will be in danger if I can't help him.

"Cave... A storm is coming, I need to keep you and your friends safe, let your friends know a storm is rising while I look for any humans who are in danger." I say as he stares at me and I sigh, then jump off the rock as he calls my name, but I have to help anyone who is lost! He swims off to tell his friends, and then comes back to me as I stare at him. What is he doing!?

"CAVE!" I cry as he swims towards me and I stare at him in horror, he swims closer and holds out his hand as I hold out mine, I can not let him get hurt right now.

"Arylin, I am not letting you get hurt by this storm!" he cries as I stare at him, but a mermaid can overcome the waves because we are part of the sea! He can not for he is human! I stare at him and try to grip his hand, but a wave suddenly washes over us both and I scream as I watch him plunge into the deep, and I start to follow him.

"CAVE!" I cry as I start to swim after him, but I stop when someone suddenly grabs him and I gasp, staring at this woman who grins and laughs as she stares at me and I look at her in horror. An evil sea dweller!

"Hahahahahahaha! Hello little mermaid princess!" she yells as Ii stare at her, and gasp. Me, a mermaid princess!? But I am not! Princess Alchemist is!

"I think you must be mistaken, I am not a princess!" I yuell as she stares at me, and laughs again as she shakes her head, then points at me and grins like an ugly thing.

"You are mistaken, to be correct, my dear! You are a mermaid princess, I sense it! You have a pearl like most mermaids, but your mermaids pearl has a stronger power than most, the power of a mermaid princess! I know what you are! AHAHAHAHAHA!" she cries as I stare at her and shake my head, then Ii stare at Cave, how could she capture him, I glare at her.

"If I am a mermaid Princess! Then I will be able to transform and defeat you" I cry as I put my hands over my shell necklace, then I start to close my eyes as I feel my hair float around my face, then I open my eyes and glare at her again.

"Fuchiasa Peaaaaaaaaaaarl Voice!" I cry, and I feel something happening to me as I close my eyes, and when I open my eyes again, I stare at myself and gasp, where is my tail!? I look at myself and see I am wearing white and Fuchiasa clothes. I am wearing a short fuchiasa skirt with a lot of ruffles and a white blouse thing with a white ribbon behind my skirt, and some fuchiasa and white gloves on my hands, and I have light fuchiasa heels on my feet, then there is a diamond clip in my hair in baby pink. I stare at the evil sea dweller and hold out my flute.

"Fine! I am a mermaid princess, but that does not mean I will not kick your butt because you were right! Pichi Pichi Voice, Live start!" I yuell as I smile, then bring my flute to my mouth and I start to play the tune of Legend Of Mermaid, and she glares at me as she pushes Cave away and glares at me, I can see that pain is creeping up on her.

Then I start to sing!

"_Nanairo no! Kaze ni fukarete!  
Tooi, Misaki wo mezashiteta,  
Yoake mae, kikoeta MERODII!  
Sore wa, totemo, natsukashii uta_."

"_Higashi no, sore he to,  
Habatku toritachi, Saa,  
Takarajima ni, nukeru, CHIKAMICHI!  
Nanatsu no umi no rakuenu,  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa,  
Ai wo tsutaeru, tame,  
inochi ga mate umaeru_."

"_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA!  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo.  
tabidatsu hi ga kitemo,  
Watashi wa, wasurenai..."_

I then finish off and smile as she growls, clutching her heart in pain as I laugh and hold out my thumb for a thumbs up, smiling and winking.

"Love shower PITCH!" I yell as she stares at me and growls while I smile, then I do a stance and hold pout my flute and microphone.

"How about an encoure?" I yell as she glares at me and clutches her chest, holding her fist up at me as I smile and laugh, because I have won as she growls and starts to fade away as she bares her fangs at me.

"I will not want an encoure, not! I will be back, you hear, I promise you that, stupid mermaid princess!" she yells as she disappears and I smile, then look at my microphone and stare at it. So, I am a mermaid princess? I have the power to stop the evil force against us mermaids. Maybe that's why mama wanted to protect me?

I then stare at Cave, who looks up at me weakly and I turn back into a mermaid, swimming towards him and putting my arms around him as I swim towards the human world, and I leave him on the beach as some of his friends run towards him, gasping while I watch. Once he is gone, I turn myself into a human, my hair grows shorter, to my shoulders and turns brown as my eyes turn a murky moss green. I stand up and stretch as I smile.

Cave will find out who I am if he really looks... I know he will look for me, if his heart is in the right place...

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Nye, how was that? I bet it was bad, I suck at these kind of things... Oh, I guess I should say I love mermaid melody. I have always loved Mermaids and always will, thats what got me so attracted to it, nye! Please review, moo!

_**Love Blue -Niagra Kya!**_

_**XXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXXX XX XX XXXX XXXX XX XX X XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XX XXX X XXXX XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXX X XX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XX **_


End file.
